Sora Wa Blue
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Langit menyimpan banyak kenangan yang kita miliki. Bagaimana kalau Haruka Kasugano yang baru saja ditinggal mati oleh adiknya,Sora Kasugano. Simak ke TKP.  Anime: Yosuga No Sora


~Sora Wa Blue~

Summary: Langit menyimpan semua kenangan indah milik kita. Bagaimana dengan Haruka Kasugano yang baru saja kehilangan adiknya ?

Warning: Misstypo,gaje, OOS Dan lain lain

Disclaimer: Yosuga no Sora milik Takashi Mikaze

Hembusan angin di kawasan persawahan berhembus perlahan. Batang-batang padi yang mulai menguning menari-nari sesuai irama angin semilir. Matahari bersinar dengan hiasan langit biru yang cerah. Dan setitik awan-awan kecil yang menghiasi langit.

Tap..Tap...Tap. Sebuah langkah kaki dari seorang remaja Smu . Rambut silvernya mengikuti hembusan angin tersebut . Sorot mata kelabunya kosong seperti baru saja terbuang dari masa-masa indahnya. Pemuda itu bernama Haruka Kasugano. Seorang remaja yang baru saja di tinggal mati oleh adiknya, Sora Kasugano sebulan yang lalu karena penyakitnya. Tentu saja sekarang ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tua nya pun sudah meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan tragis. Ingin sekali ia mengulang masa masa saat adiknya hidup. Penuh kebahagiaan,kebersamaan. Andai saja Sora tidak meninggalkan Haru, Mungkin kenangan itu masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Tetapi itu mustahil ! Takdir tuhan tidak mungkin ia rubah lagi. Haru hanya pasrah saja sambil melanjutkan permainan yang disebut 'kehidupan'sendirian. Setelah Haruka melewati areal persawahan, ia segera melangkah ke sebuah toko yang menjual beraneka ragam bunga hias. Haru membeli sekuntum bunga bakung dari hasil kerja sampingannya atau dari kiriman uang dari pamannya di Tokyo. Ia membeli bunga bakung untuk makam adik tersayangnya. Setelah membayar bunganya, Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah kuil di atas bukit. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Haruka selalu bolak-balik setiap hari untuk berziarah ke makam adiknya yang berada di pinggir danau. Otomatis ia selalu melewati jalan setapak yang berada di belakang kuil untuk melewati hutan .

Setelah Haruka sampai. Belia langsung di sambut ramah oleh gadis berambut coklat dengan pita rambut menghiasi rambutnya. Ia memakai Yukata yang sering ia pakai setiap hari. Seperti biasa, ketika Haruka datang pasti ia selalu ada di kuil tersebut.

"Konichiwa Haru chan" Sapanya dengan riang. Haruka tersenyum.

"Konichiwa..."Balas Haru singkat.

"Aku baru saja membersihkan sisa-sisa bunga bakung di makam adikmu loh!"Ucapnya lagi riang. Mendengar apa yang ia lakukan. Haru tersenyum canggung.

"Ah...Arigatou Amatsume san..."Kata Haru sambil tersenyum. Gadis riang tersebut adalah Akira Amatsume, teman satu kelas Haruka. Tempat tinggalnya adalah di kuil segera bergegas berjalan menuju makam adiknya. Tetapi, Akira melewatinya sambil berkata:  
>"Tetap tegarlah...Agar dia bahagia..."Seketika senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Haruka berubah menjadi menjadi tatapan kosong. Akira merupakan gadis , sangat misterius. Kata- katanya penuh makna dan misteri. Haruka segera melangkah menuju belakang kuil dan menaiki anak-anak tangga yang tersusun rapi. Setelah itu, Haruka harus menyelusuri jalan setapak melewati hutan. Hingga ia sampai tempat tujuannya. Yaitu makam adiknya, Sora Kasugano<p>

Letak makam Sora persis di pinggir danau. Lebih tepatnya di depan pohon beringin yang tua. Tempat dimana Sora memeluk Haru saat Haru tenggelam ketika ia menyelamatkan Sora dari danau untuk bunuh diri. Tempat itu penuh kenangan manis dan pahit untuk dikenang. Di depan pohon beringin itu juga, tempat di mana Haru memeluk Sora sebagai tanda cinta yang melebihi antara kakak dan adik. Terlihat air danau yang jernih nan bening masih saja terjaga hingga sekarang. Haruka segera menaruh bunga bakung di depan batu nisan yang tertulis:

RIP

Sora Kasugano

Lahir: 5 februari 1993 (A/N: Yang ini asli loh!)  
>Meninggal: 10 februari 2009 (AN: Yang ini ngarang XD)

Setelah menaruh bunga bakung, ia segera berdoa kepada tuhan yang maha kuasa agar adiknya dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan di akhirat. Setelah berdoa, ia mengelus-elus batu nisan tersebut. Lalu ia segera berbaring di samping makam Sora. Haruka memandang langit biru yang cerah sekali dengan hiasan awan awan kelabu. Tiba-tiba ia berkata..

"Kau ingat saat kita memandang langit ini..? Mengapa di saat kita bersama langit selalu cerah dan tersenyum kepada kita?..."

Hening tak ada balasan.

"Mungkinkah ayah dan ibu sedang tersenyum melihat kita?..."

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Aku tau kau pasti bahagia disana...Bersama Ayah dan Ibu di Surga.."

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Haruka. Pria yang menangis itu memang tidak gentle. Tapi, tidak berlaku dengan keadaan begini.

"Ingatkah saat kita pergi ke festival musim panas?...Saat kita ke pantai... Sora..."Lirih Haruka.

"Ingatkah saat kita bermain petak umpet saat kecil...Ingatkah saat kita mandi bersama, makan bersama... bermain bersama..."

"Ingatkah saat kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku...? Aku ingat saat kau cemburu dengan Nao-chan...?"

"Mengapa hidup kejam sekali...Seharusnya kita mati bersama saat tenggelam di danau ini..."Haruka terdiam. Ia segera ingat bahwa ada sebuah memori yang hampir terlupakan.

"Ingatkah...Saat kau menyelamatkan ku ketika aku tenggelam...Kau menangis saat kau memangku diriku... Dan kita berciuman..."

Haruka segera menyeka air matanya dan segera kembali memandang langit. Sedangkan dibalik pohon, Akira sedang mengamati Haruka.

"Tetapi sekarang aku mengerti mengapa aku masih hidup hingga sekarang...Karena kau selalu di sisiku"Haruka tersenyum.

"Langit itu indah ya...Mereka menyimpan semua kenangan manis kita... Aku harap kau ada di sisiku...Sora"Tatapan Haruka menjad kelabu. Sedangkan Akira hanya mengigit bibir menahan tangisannya. Seketika ia melihat bayangan putih di samping Haruka. Ternyata itu adalah arwah Sora. Sora sedang memandang langit persis yang di lakukan oleh Haruka. Lalu Sora tersenyum.  
>"Ia bahagia karena kau bahagia ...Haru-chan"Ucap Akira lirih. Sedangkan kucing yang bertengger di atas kepala Akira turun ke bawah dan memberikan sebuah daun bewarna hijau muda. Akira kaget dengan kelakuan kucing yang sering dipanggil "master". Tiba-tiba Akira tersenyum.<p>

"Oh ya...Aku juga mempunyai kenangan dengan kakak ku...Migiwa-san"

Setelah sekian lama Haruka berbaring memandang langit. Ia segera bergegas untuk pulang. Sebelumnya ia pamitan dengan Sora.

"Aku pulang dulu ya...Besok aku kembali lagi"

Setelah pamit dengan Sora, ia segera bergegas pulang sebelum malam tiba. Ketika di kuil, Haruka bertemu dengan Akira yang sedang duduk termangu di tangga.  
>"Kau benar Haruka...Langit itu menyimpan kenangan indah ya..."Ucap Akira mengagetkan Haruka. Tapi haruka hanya terdiam.<br>"Amatsume-san..."

"Sebaiknya kau harus pulang sebelum malam tiba!"Tegur Akira. Haruka mengangguk

"Ok..sampai jumpa lagi Akira-san.." Seketika Akira blushing. Karena baru pertama kali harukan memanggilnya dengan panggilan "Akira-san"

"Sampai jumpa lagi Haruka..."

~At home~

"Tadaima!" ucap Haruka. Tetapi tidak ada balasan. Tentu saja, kan ia tinggal sendiri dirumah. Haruka berharap andai saja ia mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman hangat dari Sora ketika ia datang. Tapi itu mustahil. Segera ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan segera berganti baju. Setelah selesai, ia segera makan malam sendiri di ruang tamu. Rasanya hambar jika makan sendiri tanpa sang adik. Ia kangen dengan masakan buatan adiknya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan segera menyelesaikan makanannya dan segera mencuci piring. Setelah mencuci piring, ia segera pergi ke kamar adiknya untuk memeluk sebuah boneka yang pernah ia berikan kepada adiknya.  
>"Hei..Sora aku sudah membuatkan boneka ini untukmu...Yah...Ini sih memang jelek tapi aku harap kau menyukainya.."<br>ya...Ucapannya selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat...  
>Sora memakai gaun lolitha putihnya sedang berputar di kursinya. Seketika Haruka syok di tempat.<p>

Sora segera berhenti. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah kakaknya sambil memeluk boneka nya.

"S-Sora..."Lirih Haruka.

Mendadak Sora mendekati Haruka. Ia menyentuh kening Haruka dengan telunjuknya.  
>"Baka...Haru..."Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba tersirat tawa kecil dari bibir Sora. Sedangkan Haruka hanya tersenyum lirih.<p>

"Sudah kubilang cuci boneka nya setiap hari..."Gerutu Sora. Haruka tertawa kecil. Sora tersenyum kecut.

"Awas saja nanti kalau menelantarkan boneka ku!"Gerutunya tiba ia segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Haruka.

Cup. Sebuah ciuman kecil tapi hangat dari Sora. Haruka hanya blushing+kaget.

"Ini sebagai balasannya kau selalu menunggu ku..." Ucapnya tersenyum. Haruka membalas senyumannya tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu sebagai penjaga hati mu di saat kau terluka...Sora ingat aku selalu mengawasi mu..."Ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang.  
>"Sora..Ingat itu janji kita!"Ujar Haruka sebelum Sora menghilang. Sora hanya tersenyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya.<br>"Arigatou...Onne-san.."

~Tamat~

Well Hello saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfict di fandom manga Yosuga No sora. Sumpah ane sedih baca manga nya. Setelah itu ane ke pikiran buat bikin fanfictnya..Meskipun ini fanfict pertama Yosuga no Sora versi Indonesi. So...gomen kalau ada kesalahan...

Oh ya ini latarnya 1 bulan setelah endingnya Yosuga No sora. Ceritanya Sora meningggal karena penyakitnya. Nah yang jadi masalah adalah judulnya...  
>Judulnya ngawur, gak nyambung sama storynya Romance abal pula...Tapi yasudahlah<p>

Kalau ada misstypo atau semacamnya gomene saya minta maaf

Review Please^_^


End file.
